


Exes and 'Oh's

by ilovemygaydad



Series: Friends in Dark Places [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: high school!au, humans!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Virgil sees an unexpected face when Patton takes him to the mall. [same general universe as Friends in Dark Places, but doesn’t really fit into the current storyline at the moment]Warnings: abuse mentions and acts (both physical and mental), blood mentions, minor violence, verbal fighting





	Exes and 'Oh's

Patton had decided that going to the mall would be a really great way to make Virgil feel more comfortable with Logan and Roman. Lo had picked them up at around noon and now they were walking around looking for somewhere to stop first. 

 

Virgil grabbed Patton’s arm and swung him into the nearest store. Pat gave him a confused look, prompting at least some explanation as to why they’d ditched their other friends.

 

“I just,” Verge rushed as he peeked out from behind the clothes rack he’d hidden behind. “I saw my ex. God, I didn’t expect to see him here!” Patton peeked out and scanned the mall’s occupants until he spotted a familiar face.

 

“Are you talking about Jason?” Patton asked.

 

Shock spread across Virgil’s face. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

 

“Oh, he’s also an ex of mine. And Logan and Roman. I didn’t realize you’d dated him, too!” The cardigan-clad teen watched as Jason sat down at the circle of chairs pretty much right outside the store.

 

“Yeah…” Verge muttered, squeezing his fists rhythmically. He was starting to have a panic attack, bad memories from his only relationship flooding back.

 

“Woah, kiddo. Are you okay?” Concern was laced in Patton’s voice as he set a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“I just… Well, he, uh… It’s not important. I’ll be fine,” Virgil assured, giving a tiny and clearly fake smile.

 

“Did he abuse you?” Pat’s voice was insistent now, pushing him to open up. Memories spun around Virgil’s mind.

\---

_ “You need to stop talking to those people online, V.” Jason had confronted Virgil after school when he’d been sitting at the bus stop. _

 

_ “What? But they’re my… They’re my friends.” Virgil was confused. He’d barely ever brought up his Tumblr friends to Jason, and when he had, it was just to show him a funny post he’d been sent. _

 

_ “I don’t trust them. You need to tell them you can’t be their friend anymore,” his boyfriend told him. Verge supposed Jason was right. He didn’t know much about his online friends, so maybe he shouldn’t trust them. _

 

_ That night he’d deleted his Tumblr account. _

\---

_ “Jay, I don’t really feel like coming over tonight. I need to study for my bio test and I’m super tired anyway,” Virgil explained and turned to walk to his next class. Jason was hot on his trail. _

 

_ “If you cared about me, then you’d come over.” Verge stopped in his tracks. _

 

_ “I do care about you. Why would you even say that?” Jason’s expression turned sad. _

 

_ “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. You don’t seem to care about me anymore.” Virgil grabbed Jay’s hand and looked him in the eye, a sigh escaping his lips. _

 

_ “Okay, I’ll come over. But you have to help me study. This test is really important to me.” _

\---

_ “Babe, come on. You know you want to,” Jason coaxed as he put his hand on Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer. _

 

_ Verge jerked away. “Jay, you’re drunk. And no, I don’t want to do anything. Regardless, you aren’t in any situation to make important decisions.” Jason grabbed his boyfriend by the shirt collar and forced him into a kiss. Virgil pushed him away, his hands shaking and breathing growing unsteady. _

 

_ “What the fuck?!” Jay yelled and walked closer, hands reaching out to grab Virgil again. Virgil dodged his grabs and made his way for the door. _

 

_ “You’re drunk and what you’re doing isn’t fucking cool, Jay. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Good night.” He reached for the doorknob but was stopped short when he heard a thud behind him. Virgil whipped around and saw his boyfriend’s hand being pulled out from the wall where he’d punched a hole. _

 

_ “If you leave, I’m going to kill myself.” Blood was dripping from Jason’s hand onto the wooden floor in the foyer. Cold rushed through Virgil’s veins. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “You heard me. I need you, yet you want to leave me. You’re being a terrible boyfriend,” Jay accused. _

 

_ No. That wasn't true. Was it? What if it was? _

 

_ Jason started forward again and pushed Virgil against the wall, kissing him sharply. Verge felt a hand press against his side. Tears began to stream down his face. What had he done to get himself into this terrible situation?  _

 

_ Virgil acted on impulse, pushing out as hard as he could, flinging the door open, and running. He ran for as long as he could, eventually collapsing in an alley a few miles away. Panic spread through him as he realized he was in an unfamiliar place without his phone, which he’d left at Jason’s, and completely alone. Virgil hid behind a dumpster until the morning came, terrified to wander the streets alone. _

\---

_ “We’re through,” Virgil said as he walked up to Jason on Monday morning. After what’d happened on Friday night, he hadn’t left his bed, feigning sick to get out of any human contact. _

 

_ “What?” Jay asked as he turned to face Virgil, his face hardened and angry. _

 

_ “I can’t stay with someone who doesn’t respect my wishes. Please don’t talk to me ever again.” Virgil walked away, hands in his sweatshirt pockets to hide their intense shaking. _

 

_ The next week, Jason had transferred schools, and Virgil didn’t have to worry about him anymore. _

\---

“I--no. Of course not,” Virgil replied after a few seconds too long for the response to be acceptable. Patton’s normally cheery expression turned furious.

 

“Virgil, what did he do?” Patton’s voice was terrifyingly deep. Virgil spilled all of the terrible memories he’d kept bottled up for years.

 

“That--That _JERK_! I’m going to go give him a stern talking to,” Pat growled. Virgil reached out to stop him but was too slow, as Patton had already left the store and was stalking to the chairs in the center of the walkway. Verge rushed out after him and was met with Roman and Logan, who must’ve realized their other friends weren’t following them anymore. The trio stared as Patton confronted Jason.

 

“Hey, Jason! What’s up?” Patton’s voice was saccharine sweet, no traces of genuine happiness that normally were presented.

 

“Um, hey, Patton.” Jay sputtered, clearly confused as to why he’d been confronted.

 

“You know, I let you off the hook for all of the crap you’ve done, but now that I find out you’ve both mentally and sexually abused a teen who’s suffered from severe anxiety and depression, not to mention mentally abusing me and two of my other friends, this is the end of the line. Who the _hell_ do you think you are to think that is acceptable behavior? You’re a disgusting human being and I’m sorry for anyone who has to interact with you on a daily basis. Fu--” Patton was cut off by Virgil pulling him back.

 

“Patton, it isn’t worth it. Just let it go.” Verge’s face was pleading, obviously wanting to avoid any more confrontation.

 

“No! I am not just going to ‘let it go!’ Are you kidding me?” Patton jerked away from his friend and turned back to Jason, who’d stood up and had a sickening smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Let Suburban Dad here get his word in.” Jay took a few steps forward. He’d grown a bit over the years and towered at least three inches over both of them.

 

“You’re disgusting! I can’t belie--” Once again, Patton was cut off, but this time it was a punch to the jaw knocked him to the ground. The sickening crack of fist-to-jaw contact nearly made Virgil vomit.

 

“Roman, go grab security. I’ll take care of Patton and Virgil.” Logan ordered from a few feet behind Verge. He heard scrambling feet on tile, but didn’t really take the noises in. His sole focus was on Jason.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Virgil yelled as he marched up to Jay, no regard for his own safety crossed his mind. “What the fuck was that? You’re disgusting! How _dare_ you hurt Patton. He’s never done anything to you! I’d say I can’t believe you’d do that, but I know damn well that you would. You’re a coward!” He took the final step and flung his fist into Jason’s face. The teen in front of him collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling from his now broken nose. Virgil crouched down, looking Jason straight in the eye.

 

“I should have done that a long time ago.”

\---

After they cleared things up with mall security and Patton had been told he’d be totally fine by the paramedics, the group of friends began their drive home. Virgil was hunched in his seat, emotionally drained from the day’s events.

 

“Hey, Virgil,” Roman piped up from the front seat. “What you did was really brave.” 

 

“Yes. You were very heroic out there. That was incredibly impressive,” Logan agreed, giving Virgil a smile in the rearview mirror.

 

Patton grabbed onto Virgil’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Virgil turned his attention to his friend sitting next to him. “I’m so proud of you, kiddo. _We’re_ so proud of you.”

 

“It’s… It’s not a big deal.” Verge sunk deeper into his seat, flipping his hood over his head to conceal the rosy blush that was spreading across his face.


End file.
